The Covenant: Retribution
by safetywords
Summary: Reid just won't listen to a thing he's told. He's detached, rude, and selfish. And the only thing that may save him is a girl, a girl who just wants to be with Reid. Will he sacrifice his greed of power or is it too late for that?
1. Chapter 1

**The Covenant 2: Retribution  
****  
1.**

_Caleb was right, _Reid thought bitterly.

His blonde hair was soaked and his breathing was labored. He couldn't remember any other time when 'using' had been so painful. His skin burned so badly that he swore he was on fire. Using his powers wasn't _supposed _to kill him. Although Caleb frequently warned him that 'using' was going to make him, eventually, turn into the same sorry, lifeless state that overtook Mr. Danvers, he _refused _to believe that his kind of using was fatal.

_Caleb knows when I've been using, _Reid thought nervously.

The summer was around the corner. Caleb had plans to follow in his father's footsteps and attend Harvard—while Sarah opted to stay in Massachusetts. Reid wasn't very thrilled with that idea. He knew that Sarah's ultimate decision to stay behind was because of Caleb. He wanted her to watch over him, Pogue, and Tyler.

Everything, regarding ulterior motives, _always _came back to Ipswich and The Covenant. Caleb had become obsessed after Chase disappeared. Everyone thought that Chase was dead, but Caleb refused to believe it. He became obsessed with proving that Chase was alive, and the truth was that everyone was growing rather sick of Caleb's ridiculous theories about how Chase was saved by the spirit of Goody Pope or that Ipswich was cursed and any one of the direct descendants were unable to die.

_Caleb and I will use our powers against one another, _Reid thought cautiously.

Reid realized that no good was going to come out of it. He showered, got dressed, and headed to Nicky's. One of his friends was bound to be there.

- - -

"I think Caleb's finally cracked," Tyler said suddenly. He placed two quarters into the pool table. Reid sidestepped him and started to rack up the balls, pretending that he hadn't heard Tyler. "Reid? What do you think?"

Reid picked up the chalk cubed, and chalked up the end of his stick. He placed the pool stick against the table as he dug into his pockets. Throwing random change onto the table, he turned to Tyler and smiled, "Where's Pogue?"

Tyler blinked, looking at Reid as if he had grown two heads. But he quickly replaced his look of bewilderment with a look of pure amusement. The last time they had played this game—of guessing girls undergarments at Nicky's—was longer than Reid could recall. After Chase, the four of them didn't really have that much fun.

Pogue told Kate about them. Of course Sarah knew. And Pogue and Caleb were too busy with their girls. So, for the most part, it was just Tyler and Reid. Reid got along fine with Tyler, but Tyler was a big softie. He was nice, polite, and generally a pleasant person to be around. But Reid wasn't. He knew it and was rather proud of it. Being an asshole gave him edge and edge got him girls—falling at his feet. And girls, well, they got Reid sex. It was his very own vicious cycle, but a good vicious cycle.

"Pogue's with Kate. They went out on a date. Somewhere fancy," Tyler said. "Ever since Chase, they've been different. But who cares?" Tyler smiled genuinely. "It's Pogue's own loss."

Reid frowned. He ran a hair through his blond hair, tiredly. "That takes all the fun out of betting if Pogue isn't here."

Tyler shrugged helplessly. He grabbed a pool stick from the rack and chalked the ending. "Well, I'm sure she's not going anywhere. We could wait for Pogue or we could do it without him." Tyler leaned over the edge of the table, lining his stick up with the cue ball. He took his shot, giving just enough force to knock three of the striped balls into various pockets. "I'm high," Tyler proclaimed smugly.

Reid sighed, stealing a quick look at the busty blonde, leaning over the table. She had long, fake tanned legs that looked incredibly smooth. He licked his lips and let a sadistic smile form. "You know what," Reid started, "forget Pogue. Let's do this."

He slammed twenty bucks onto the table. Tyler, after a missed shot, laid the stick against the table and threw a wrinkled twenty on top of Reid's. "I say she's wearing a white lace bra."

Reid placed a hand on the table, studying the blonde carefully. She was flirting with the bartender—a new guy, of course, that was hardly twenty one. He was really lapping up her attention, _too_. Reid noticed just how much she was trying to sell herself to this guy. Hell, he believed in sex and one-night stands, but the girl had no taste. She was somewhat tacky, and not to mention, too artificial for his taste.

"I say she's wearing a water bra."

Tyler snorted. "Okay, let's find out."

Reid turned towards the blonde, his eyes intently trained on hers. He could've blown up her shirt, but that was child's play. He wanted the blonde to be remembered for what she truly was. Focusing on her, the back of her shirt suddenly ripped right down the middle. Gasping, she turned around, her arms flailing nervously. Unbeknownst to her, her shirt slid right off her back. The bartender smiled along with every other guy that was horny at Nicky's.

"A water bra it is," Tyler confirmed. "I'm beginning to realize I'm not so hot as this game."

Reid managed to snort while he grabbed the money from the table. He was grinning, grinning like he knew the answer before her shirt fell off. And maybe he did, but there wasn't any point in telling the truth to Tyler. It meant that Reid was twenty dollars richer and that he was a cheater. "You just realized that, Ty?" Reid teased.

Defensively, Tyler crossed his arms across his chest. His face was set in a permanent scowl. "Garwin, you are one sneaky bastard. Do you know that?"

He laughed derisively. "Of course I do."

Tyler shook his head. "I thought you'd say that." He grabbed his pool stick and poked Reid with the tip. The blue dot stained Reid's white t-shirt. "So, we should finish this game before you get bored of it."

A smirk appeared on Reid's face. "Ty, I'm afraid it's too late for that."

Tyler sighed, placing the stick up against the table. "I had a feeling you were going to say that, _too_."

Reid's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to make sure before..." Tyler let his voice trail off. He looked over at Reid, noticing that he was too caught up in the blonde's moment of embarrassment. Lunging, he reached for Reid's pants and pulled out a pocket full of change.

"Tyler!" Reid yelled. "What was that for?"

He grinned wryly. "You forfeited. Therefore, it is a fact that you owed me fifty cents for wasting my time."

Reid glared at his friend suspiciously. It wasn't a surprise that Tyler was becoming more comfortable in his skin. He was the one that used his powers the least out of everyone in the group. He was also the most shy and inexperienced when it came to women. Every time that Sarah tried to set him up on a blind date, he'd flat out refuse – without even bothering to give a legit excuse.

"That looks like more than fifty cents," Reid pointed to his friends palm. "So, why don't you start explaining that?"

"I'm charging interest." Tyler placed the coins in his pocket. "Thanks for the money, Reid."

"Simms, you are one sneaky bastard."

Tyler laughed, waving his hand in the air as he walked away. Before he stepped out the door, he turned and said, "Hey, friend's are the worst influences. I guess I'm starting to learn from the best."

"Was that a compliment or a diss?"

"Both. None. Whichever way you take it."

And then Tyler walked out the front door.

_Damn, _Reid thought. _Tyler is becoming one hell of a smart ass._

Reid grabbed a seat, using another chair to prop up his legs. Nicky's was the only place in town he went. Although the same routine was growing mundane, there were some interesting days that made up for it. Like the night that Caleb took Sarah out, for their first date, to Nicky's. They were sitting at the table adjacent to where Reid was currently sitting, laughing together. He remembered looking over at them in longing. The way that Caleb was friendly and outgoing was sickening.

His eyes fell on the foosball table. The last memory he recalled was where Chase kicked Caleb's ass. And then there was Sarah. He wasn't afraid to admit that he had an immediate attraction to her, but he had grown out of that phase. Sarah was quiet and shy and nice. They were three qualities Reid didn't possess. In his case, opposites didn't attract. And they never would. Reid just admired the way she was able to look at Caleb like he was the only person in the world that mattered.

He wanted to be like that. He wanted to be important. He wanted to do something different.

"Reid?"

Reid, who had been balancing the chair on two legs, nearly fell backwards. "Caleb. Sarah."

"Can I ask for a favor?" Caleb suddenly asked.

Reid let out a shaky laugh. Maybe Caleb didn't know about him using earlier. The mere fact that Caleb didn't know, made him excited. The less Caleb reprimanded him, the less fights they got into.

"Maybe."

Sarah sighed, cutting in. "Reid, my little sister is here to visit. We don't want her to do _anything _about the four of you. And I was hoping, since you're a pretty upstanding guy, that you could give her a grand tour of the town?"

Reid blinked. Then he blinked again. "Isn't Tyler more suitable for this job?" He asked Caleb.

Sarah retreated behind Caleb. This was hardly the end of the conversation. "Tyler's has other obligations he can't get out off." Caleb paused momentarily. "

"Caleb, I'm sure I'm busy."

"Busy using!" Caleb hissed at Reid. "Don't think I don't know. And if you want to end up like my father, that is your choice. But you're not bringing all of us down for this."

Reid laughed hollowly. "Yeah, because if word gets out, they'll hang us just like the Salem Witch Trials."

"What about the Salem Witch Trials?" an innocent voice cut in.

He swallowed nervously, staring at the girl. She was shorter than Sarah – standing at about five foot one or two. Her age was the one thing that Reid wasn't expecting. She was only a year or two younger than Sarah – judging from looks alone.

Placing his hands in his lap, he stared at the girls intense blue eyes.

"I'm Rain," she declared confidently, "Who're you?"

"Reid Garwin."

She raised her eyebrow, studying him critically.

Reid wasn't sure if he liked the way that Rain was staring at him. She hardly blinked and her intense blue eyes were trained on him. It was as if she knew him and was trying to remember who he was. If that was the case, he was hoping that she wasn't a childhood friend.

"I've heard your name somewhere before," she whispered, diverting her attention to Caleb. He was squirming in his seat badly enough for Sarah to intervene. He looked at the both of them bitterly. Her hand was on Caleb's thigh.

"Really?" He tried to break the awkward silence, but Rain acted as if she hadn't heard him in the first place.

"Wait, I think I remember." She paused, staring into Reid's eyes. "You're a Sons of Ipswich, aren't you?"

Reid froze. How could she possibly know? Sure, the word about "them" spread quickly enough, but Reid was nervous – so nervous that he was sweating. There was something about the way that she confirmed who he was that made him that much more nervous. Most outsiders, all the ones that Reid met, were unaware of Ipswich's legend unless they were into witchcraft.

"Yes," Reid confirmed, jabbing his finger in Caleb's direction. "And so is he."


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Reid was overcome with a feeling of complete satisfaction over the impact of his words. It seemed that Rain momentarily forgot that he was a direct descendant of Ipswich. The mere fact that Rain's attention was all on Caleb was a massive relief. Reid wasn't the sort of guy that minded attention, but he didn't do so well when he was bombarded with a slew of questions about Ipswich and all that it entailed.

In fact, he didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt for throwing all of the attention onto Caleb. It was easy enough to see that Caleb was the more handsome, more suave when it came to dodging questions about Ipswich. And, at the same time, Reid was overexcited push everything over to Caleb. Caleb was the sort of guy that wasn't fond of attention being pushed on him. And Reid smirked at knowing that fact.

"Which one are you?" Rain asked.

Caleb forced a smile. "Caleb Danvers."

Her eyes widened like saucers. "Wow, I never imagined that Sarah would date a witch."

Reid, Sarah, and Caleb stiffened.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, suddenly weary of her sister.

Rain licked her lips carefully. "I mean that I can't believe you'd date someone with witchcraft in their past."

Reid, showing more interest than the other's, decided to intervene. On his own time, he'd figure out just what he meant. But it wasn't a good time. Caleb was turning ghostly pale and Sarah's hand was clutched so hard onto his leg that Reid knew he'd bruise.

"Rain?" Reid started suddenly. "Do you want a tour?"

"Of what? This place? Nicky's is hardly a proper place to tour," she pointed out. "_But _I would enjoy a tour of the area, if you don't mind."

Reid bit back a smile. Her words were friendly, but the way she said them gave him the impression that she hardly cared. And she probably didn't. All she wanted was more dirt about Ipswich. He could read it just from the way her eyes glistened.

"Only if you keep your fascination with Ipswich to yourself." He paused. "Because, trust me, Ipswich isn't as fascinating as you think it is." He frowned, realizing that he was being too nice. Reid Garwin was not obligated to treat anyone any other way than the way he wanted to treat them. "And I'd rather not hear you gush about this damn place. Understand?"

Reid swallowed, staring at Rain fiercely. She didn't bother to answer. No, because Sarah did that for her. "Garwin, are you _always _such an asshole?"

He shrugged and snorted. "Sarah, you of all people know how I am. So, unless you want to hunt down Pogue and rip him from his make out session with Kate, I suggest you stay out of this." Reid smiled proudly. There were many times he wanted to stand up to Sarah, but he let it slide for the sake of Caleb. Caleb had made him promise to keep his using to a minimal, but Reid was able to face the music. He couldn't stop and he didn't want to. Not even seeing how Caleb's old man or Chase turned out was not enough proof for him.

Sarah gasped. "Reid, what's gotten into you?"

Again, he merely shrugged. He was well aware of the subtle changes in his personality. He would get easily aggravated. He would start fights with people just for someone to fight with. Of course he knew that it was directly related to using magic, but what did Reid care? As far as he was concerned, the changes were necessary. They were changes he didn't mind that much. It gave him just that much more edge and confidence.

"Reid, are you okay?"

He frowned. Damn Caleb Danvers for asking all the right questions.

Reid looked at his closest friend bitterly. "Do I look okay to you?"

Caleb sighed. "Garwin, get a grip. You need to loosen up. Cha-"

He stopped in mid-sentence. Reid was grateful. The four of them didn't need anymore attention regarding Chase than they already did. So, Reid did what he was best at, he changed the topic.

"Rain, how do you like parties?"

She smiled lazily. "If it's a good location, I'm game."

Reid watched in amusement as Rain smiled, her eyes shimmering like diamonds. Something about her enthusiasm worried him, but he wasn't going to address it with a full house at Nicky's. No. There was the party for that.

"Well, we don't party at houses," Reid pointed out smugly. "Houses are too easily trashed."

Rain raised her eyebrow suggestively. "Oh really? Why is that?"

He put his hands into the pocket of his light blue faded jeans. "Sweetheart, for all the research you've done about Ipswich, you sure ask a lot of questions."

Rain placed her hands on her hips, pouting slightly. "Oh yeah. Because in all the research books I've read, they just explain all the party habits of Ipswich teenagers. Right. And you think I'm dumb."

Caleb laughed, deciding right then to cut in. "Reid means that the cops are real assholes in this area. They patrol neighborhoods at all hours of the night, hoping to bust some of us." Caleb reached over to Sarah, placing an arm behind her chair. "Their salaries aren't very spectacular, so they try to make a few bucks with whatever opportunity springs their way. So, parties are usually thrown out in the middle of nowhere. The place we're at is pretty trashed to begin with, so when we leave, it doesn't look that much different."

"What does the middle of nowhere constitute as?" she asked.

"The woods," Reid supplied offhandedly, "usually."

Rain stared at the two boys skeptically. "You're saying I'm invited to a hick party?" Her voice raised a few decibels before she let out a loud sigh when she didn't get the answer she wanted. "I thought Spencer Academy was a prestigious school. Doesn't that mean the kids should have bug-free party? Let me tell you, mosquitoes aren't exactly the type of bugs you want to party with."

Reid let out such a laugh that it hurt his sides. Rain Wenham was nothing like her sister. "Party? Yes? No?"

She paused. "Sure."

- - -

For the first time in months, the Sons of Ipswich didn't arrive together. Caleb was tired and had previous engagements with Sarah. Pogue was probably spending a heat-filled night with Kate. And Tyler was Tyler. Reid noticed that the past few weeks, he was a bit out of it.

Reid glared at the group of teenagers grinding together, with clear plastic cups clutched in their hands. The music they played was some techno shit he couldn't stand. That kind of music was for raves, and Reid Garwin didn't attend raves.

"Why are they looking at us so funny?" Rain asked, poking Reid's shoulder.

He glared at her. "Rain, I am one of the Sons of Ipswich. Parties are _always _a group thing."

Taking a step forward, she twirled in a circle. "Ipswich must be one hell of a boring town if you're one of the reasons that everyone perks up."

Reid snorted, brushing past her. She really had no idea about Ipswich, did she? The sons of Ipswich were idolized – especially at Spencer Academy. Any amount of research she did, obviously wasn't nearly enough. A book wasn't going to explain the personalities of _any _of them, and Reid greatly regretted the fact that Rain thought she knew everything about everything.

Smirking arrogantly, he thew his arm casually across her shoulders. "Sweetheart, didn't you know that we're the life of the party?"

Rain stalked forward, ignoring Reid's comment. "So, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Amused, Reid grabbed Rain's elbow and dragged her to the center of the party. In the far corner, there was a flimsy card table set up where two girls and two guys were playing a game of strip poker. At the center of the table, was a half full pitcher of beer, surrounded by clear, plastic cups. Reid raised his eyebrow before sneakily pointing towards the table. "Well, once you're intoxicated enough, that's the destination of choice."

Rain, surprisingly enough, remained silent.

His eyes turned to another table, where the DJ had everything set up. There was an endless stack of CD's and records piled at the foot of the table. A few girls, the more trashy ones, clung to the DJ's side like he was the only one that mattered. And Reid didn't rule that thought out. The DJ, Ashton Langley, was a good example of a playboy. It was a confirmed fact that he'd leave with at least the girls on his side, and bed each and every one of them separately before dawn. "If you're looking for straight up sex with a guy that won't say no, then the DJ should be your first choice."

Rain scowled at that remark. "And if I don't?" she asked coolly.

Reid's smile faltered before it returned. "Ah, sweetheart. It means you'll be stuck with me the entire night."

She hardly seemed fazed. In fact, much to Reid's liking, she clung to his side. He bit back the genuine smile tugging at his lips. There was no doubt that Rain was a pretty girl. She wasn't gorgeous like her older sister, but Reid was hardly upset. He had girls more plain than Rain at his side before.

- - -

Rain had ten beers before she declared herself finished. She was starting to swagger, but she hadn't tripped over anything yet. She had enough offers from very drunk boys, but when she declined – they seemed to protest. When she pointed out that she was only staying in town for a week at most, they were ecstatic. Majority of the guys at Spencer Academy were all for one-night stands.

"Are guys all-ways such idiots?" Rain emphasized, directing her question to Reid.

She was slightly disappointed that he didn't drink. All night, he didn't pick up a single beer.

Reid's amused eyes fell on hers. "Rain, I'm a guy. How do you propose I answer that question without sounding sexist?"

"Right," she mumbled weakly. "But you're a guy, and asking you would be better than asking a girl."

He was fairly certain she was intoxicated. Although she held beer well, she couldn't hold back the distinctive stutter in her voice. Thinking it would do him no harm, he answered the question honestly. "Guys have a serious problem with sex. We think about it all day. We want it all day. And those of us that don't have girlfriends, are usually more desperate than other's. Porn and Playboy can only satisfy a man for so long."

Rain snorted. "Reid, that's disgusting." She plopped down onto a patch of daisies. "And it still doesn't answer my question."

_Damn, _he thought. _Why does Rain have to be a smart drunk?_

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly. Don't hold back on me cowboy."

Reid smirked. "It's as simple as sexual frustration."

Her nose wrinkled up. "I think this conversation...sucks." Rain plucked a daisy from the ground, ripping each petal off fiercely. Reid, for the most part, was stunned. She was sweet and innocent. How could she be so violent and destructive the next minute?

The faint sound of sirens in the background interrupted _everything_. Even after a new location, the cops had found their latest party. Reid swore, grabbing Rain's arm and dragging her to her feet.

His face hardened as she stumbled into him. Reid was thankful for his balance. Leaning forward, he steadied Rain with his hands. "Sweetheart, this party is over."

Rain pouted, looking up at Reid with saddened eyes. "Where will we go?"

He cleared his throat, watching nervously as the flashing lights grew closer. They would have to start moving soon if they expected to escape. Reid wasn't too worried about it. If things came down to it, he'd just use a little magic. No one had to know. No one had to get hurt.

"Where are you staying?"

She shrugged helplessly. "Sarah was prett-y vague with the details." Rain dropped the stem of the daisy she tore apart. "I'd rather get out of here."

Much to Reid's surprise, she didn't object. She was trying to be nice, but Reid hadn't done anything worthy of being treated nicely. "Good. Let's go." He grabbed her elbow, jerking her forward harshly.

"Fine," she snorted, jogging to keep up with Reid's long strides, "but if you call me sweetheart one more time, I'm going to hurt you."

Reid laughed, amused by her threat. "With what? Castration?"

She blushed and turned away. She had nothing to say to him.

"Yeah, I didn't think you were the type to castrate or anything," he teased. "You're all talk."

Rain snorted. "I wish I hadn't agreed to be civil with you," she muttered under her breath. "You're being mean and taking advantage of what I said."

He raised his eyebrow. "Am I, now?"

Not knowing what to say, she shook her head.

The baiting would continue until they reached the SUV.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi guys. I'd like to offer a sincere apology. I had this chapter finished about a week after I uploaded the first chapter, but seeing as I don't use fanfiction much - I _completely _forgot all about it. And I decided to sign in today. That is the reason this update is here. And for those of you who thought this story is slow, it is for a reason. I want EVERYONE to know that regardless of how things have changed - that the characters still have a lot of their old "qualities". So, thank you to everyone who took the time to review chapter one! I hope this one is okay. I haven't read it in what - two months or something?

**i ate nemo**


End file.
